Simplicity of Truth
by xHopeGurlx
Summary: It's been 9 years and everyone is losing hope that she will ever return. It's high time for some intervening for Archie (Or, what happens when Archie decides that Harri has been to much of an idiot and promptly drags her to meet her family again). This is a one-shot written for murkybluematter's Pureblood Pretense series. This is also written with permission, for your information.
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot is dedicated to murkybluematter. Do look at Violet's work they are a masterpiece. And, Violet, hope this can do, 'cause anything I write could never compare to yours. I also dearly hope that this doesn't offend anyone (writer's Rights and all) especially the mastermind in this story. But, for future reference, I _did_ ask permission to Violet for this.**

 **More info at the bottom**

 _ **xHope**_

* * *

 _{{PART I. The Call - Regina Spektor; Chronicles of Narnia}}_

 _ **It started out as a feeling**_

 _ **Which then grew into a hope**_

 _December 25, 2007; Unknown City, Italy, 9:48 a.m._

Lightning streaked across the sky and raindrops resounded through the empty house. A figure stands near the window, solitary and alone. Harriet Lily Potter, a young adult of 26, but her eyes already devoid of life.

It was ten years ago to this day when it all came down; the day when her intricately woven web of lies unravelled. She was 16 back then and, no matter how carefully she treaded, it was still an age of foolishness. She sighed.

 _Why couldn't I have just told the truth? Why didn't we stop, when it was all still perfect?_

 _ **Which then turned into a quiet thought**_

 _ **Which then turned into a quiet word**_

But she wouldn't- shouldn't- think of what happened. She should try to move on- she tried, she really did- but, could one really forget the follies of youth that made them into what they are today? She couldn't.

"Hey, cousin! What are you doing, being mopey and all?" Tears unbidden rose from the depths after hearing that familiar voice. The one person who understood her and all of her choices. Tears pooling at the sides, she faced him. His smile immediately disappeared.

"Oh, the usual, Archie. Just thinking" Infront stood Arcturus Rigel Black, her cousin. They are alike in many ways. But, no matter what, there was still a gap between them. Because, he still resides in Light, while she...

She doesn't know which side she is.

 _ **And then that word grew louder and louder**_

 _ **'Til it was a battle cry**_

"Come on, Harri! Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Addy, Uncle Remus, and Dad miss you! They are wondering when you'll come back-"

"But I won't" Tears now fell like a river as she was reminded of what happened.

"Harri, they have forgiven you. A long time ago actually. In fact, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Theo and many others are asking all around for you!" Eyes wide, she processed what he said. They... They are? Then that means-

No, she must stay true to her oath. She must never return. Ever.

 _ **I'll come back when you call me**_

 _ **No need to say goodbye**_

The man infront of her sighed, having read her mind by her actions. He motioned to her.

"Come and sit with me. Since I don't seem to change your mind, I'll just tell you what happened in the last nine years- ever since you went to live here in Italy" She came forward, albeit hesitantly, not that he would hurt her- unfathomable- but because she was afraid of what she might hear. Nevertheless, her feet guided her, and she found herself sitting, too. Archie smiled encouragingly.

"A lot of things have happened. But, in my opinion, the most important... was the Uprising nine years ago, a few months after you left" W-what? An uprising?

"It was against the Split. Dumbledore led it, with the Potters, the Blacks, the Weasleys... And the Malfoys"

 _ **Just because everything's changing**_

 _ **Doesn't mean it's never been this way before**_

"W-wha- the Malfoys?! Surely you kid! The Malfoys, against the Split? That is beyond anyone's imagination" She stood up, agitated.

"Either you believe it or not, Harri, it's true. You may have not claimed the Life Debt, but they consider it fitting to apply it back then" Sitting back down, she took a moment's breath and asked.

"Who else, Archie? Who else put their families in the line for it?"

"Your friends, the Parkinsons, Zabinis, Notts and the Bulstrodes. Severus Snape, the Hursts, Elder Marchbanks and Elder Ogden. Then we have Rosier, Rookwood, Selwyn and, surprisingly, Flint. There were others, but it'd take well through the whole night to tell them all"

 _ **All you can do is try to know who your friends are**_

 _ **As you head off to the war**_

For a moment, she was dumbfounded. That many joined the Uprising? It was... surprising, at the least.

"Surprising, isn't it? And to think that all this happened because someone was brave enough to go against the world; it is beyond words" They were silent for a while, before she asked the question that has been bugging her mind ever since Archie first told her.

"What... what happened, then? Did they succeed?" He smiled sardonically, as if amused, and answered.

"Well, wouldn't you want to know? Why don't you find out for yourself? It's Christmas and there's a masquerade party later night, you might wanna come. You'll find out what really happened there"

 _ **Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light**_

 _ **You'll come back when it's over**_

"But-"

"Come on, Harri. It's been years ago; they really miss you. Besides, if you really find this visit pointless, I'll never bother you again. And, you don't have to worry about the others finding you; I haven't told anyone. Please, just this once?" She seemed to be lost, thinking about her choices. She really couldn't face her family, though it's been nine years already. She isn't Gryffindor enough. However, looking across the room and settling on the bracelet that hung on the small rack on her vanity table, she remembered.

 _The bracelet... that mu-_ Lily _gave me..._

"I- I will. I might not be a Gryffindor, but I am still brave on my own" The sky seemed to respond, for the tiniest bit of light shined through the dark clouds. Her cousin smiled and rose from the seat.

 _ **No need to say goodbye**_

 _ **You'll come back when it's over**_

"Excellent. I'll be waiting, 6:30 p.m. at the Malfoy Manor. You know your way" His smile seemed to morph into a smirk as she snapped up in surprise "Oh and, clean up, will you? Draco's gonna be there" She choked on empty air and rose once more; but, by the time she has turned towards the fireplace, he has already disappeared in a cloud of dust. Knowing that glaring at something long gone is a hopeless case; she turned and walked through the familiar dark halls to the master's bedroom- at this case mistress- and walked towards her immense cabinet. She opened it, and stared at the dress robes she had inside. They were all old and used. But one stood out from the rest.

A glamorous sheer off-the-shoulder long gown with a beaded scoop neckline, sweetheart ruched bodice, jewelled stones encrusted waistband, an open back coupled with a sheer layered silky chiffon skirt. On one of the armoire's inner shelves was a Princess laser-cut Venetian silver Mask with Diamonds. An open-toe upper leather covered in silver sparkles on a ¾ inch platform, a sling back with an elastic insert for a great fit, and a sky-high 4 ¾ inch patent covered stiletto heel on one of the lower shelf. She remembered when she wore it. The first time, she became who she really was, in Hogwarts.

 _ **No need to say goodbye...**_

' _Oh, gather up the courage, Harri! You faced a bloody basilisk when you were 12 but you can't do this? Besides, it's a Masquerade; no one's gonna recognize you. Argh, I'm gonna kill Archie for this!' Stepping down from the stairway, she was painfully reminded how embarrassing having everyone's attention on you. Pointedly ignoring the increasing stares and whispering, she gathered up her dress and walked towards the borders of the Great Hall to find Aldon._

Knowing that this will be the only one she could wear, she resigned herself to her fate and reached up to get the dress.

 _I'm gonna kill Archie for this_

 _ **Now we're back to the beginning**_

 _ **It's just a feeling and no one knows yet**_

 _ **But just because they can't feel it too**_

 _ **Doesn't mean that you have to forget**_

 _ **Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**_

 _ **'Til they're before your eyes**_

 _ **You'll come back when they call you**_

 _ **No need to say goodbye**_

 _ **You'll come back when they call you**_

 _ **No need to say...**_

 _ **goodbye...**_

 **o~0~o**

 _{{PART II. Fight Song- Rachel Platten}}_

 _ **Like a small boat on the ocean**_

 _ **Sending big waves into motion**_

 _December 25, 2007; Potter Manor, England, Same time as Archie's visit_

 _It's been nine years. Nine empty years..._

Hard, empty hazel eyes stared at the mirror infront him. James Potter, retired-Auror would have laughed at anyone who'd have said that he looks old nine years ago. Then had them hexed. But that was back then, and it was all history.

He sighed.

Fixing his suit, he left the room without a word, pointedly ignoring one of the corners of his wife's vanity table.

It was a picture of his family. His entire family, taken years before it all ended.

 _ **Like how a single word**_

 _ **Can make a heart broken**_

He walked the empty hallways, braving the cold feeling that settled in his stomach whenever he looks across the floor and sees a familiar door; untouched for years. Nevertheless, he continued, ignoring it and dismissing the feeling of loneliness creeping into his heart.

Doing the last check on their home, he deemed it fine to leave- he is, after all, the last to leave. Scooping up Floo powder, he tossed into the fireplace, stepped inside, muttered his destination and arrived minutes later.

"Malfoy Manor"

Entering the main hall of the Malfoy Manor, he spots his wife holding up something while tidying up the nonexistent dust from the shelves, no doubt preparing for the party later.

A party for his lost daughter.

He moved to turn back when he heard it. Crying. Turning around, he sees his wife clutching the thing she'd been holding a while ago close to her heart. It was a picture frame. Of Harri. He walked towards her and held her close. There was no need for words.

 _ **I might only have one match**_

 _ **But I can make an explosion**_

"It hurts" her trembling voice echoed, breaking his barely hanging soul even further "why didn't we just listen and try to understand her instead of driving her further away?"

"I don't know why we did, love. I'm not sure of many things, even now. But I do know that, if she had been here, she would not have liked for you to be like this" She looked at him.

"I- does she- do you- do you think she will ever forgive us?" There was such fragile hope in her eyes that he was almost tempted to lie and say that Harri- dear, beloved, but _unknown_ Harri- will come back. But he has to be realistic. He can't hope anymore, just to have it falling back down in the end.

"I really hope she does, love, but it's been nine years. I do not want to believe anymore" She stepped away abruptly, as if burned. Tears gathered in her eyes, confusion and denial clear in those glassy green orbs. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it afterwards. Without another word, she turned and left. He closed his eyes; he did not want to hurt her, but she had to open her eyes. Their eldest daughter will never return.

But that didn't mean he never regretted driving her away.

 _ **And all those things I didn't say**_

 _ **Wrecking balls inside my brain**_

 _ **I will scream them loud tonight**_

 _ **Can you hear my voice?**_

* * *

 _ **This time this is my fight song**_

 _ **Take-back-my-life song**_

It was 6 in the evening; people were slowly pouring into Malfoy Manor. The Potters, Blacks, Lupins and their host the Malfoys were greeting the people with a smile, though everyone could see the pain behind their eyes, reflected in their own, too. In fact, only Arcturus "Archie" Black seemed happy- and it wasn't just a mask: it was real.

"Drake!" A voice came from behind as a blur of blonde, light blue and silver sped past. It was Pansy Parkinson, one-third of the Silver Trio and a handler for temperamental magical creatures like the man beside her, Edmund Rookwood, Alesana Rookwood nee Selwyn and Aldon Rosier. Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, his fiancée, Blaise Zabini and his wife Hannah Zabini nee Abbott stood a few paces back.

"Pans! Didn't know that you could come" It was phrased innocently, but its underlying meaning was understood by all. The woman looked at Draco and smiled faintly.

 _ **Prove-I'm-alright song**_

 _ **My power's turned on**_

"I wouldn't miss this for the world"

 _I won't forget him for the world_ , her eyes said otherwise. They exchanged more pleasantries and greetings when Draco felt a stab of anxiety and slight fear to his right. He had fully erected his Occlumency shield before this, so those emotions must be pretty strong.

He looked at said direction and saw Archie. He seemed perfectly fine, but if you look closely, you could notice the occasional bead of perspiration and the slight shaking of his hands. But before he could comment, Sirius Black exclaimed:

"Well, that seems to be all of them. I suggest to close the Floo for privacy, if none more are to come" The older males moved to magically block it when Archie interrupted them.

 _ **Starting right now I'll be strong**_

 _ **I'll play my fight song**_

"No!" They looked at him curiously and a bit shocked "I mean, wait. I have invited a... friend... of mine. She lives in Italy, though she travels constantly, and she is yet to arrive"

"'She'? You haven't mentioned anything about a female friend" His father looked skeptical about letting a stranger intrude on this private party, the others faces mirroring his own discomfort.

"Oh, do not worry; you guys know her. Well not know her, but rather know of her. She's Jade Parker" A gasp broke out of Millicent's mouth

"Jade Parker? As in Jadine Liliana Parker, the homeschooled, orphan, half-blood witch? The one who developed the cure for Lycanthropy by the age of 18? You are friends with her?"

 _ **And I don't really care**_

 _ **If nobody else believes**_

"I could have done without the entire 'done-by-18-what-others-hadn't-in-their-entire-lifetime' kind of introduction" A voice behind them said. They turned and saw a woman in her late twenties. She had burgundy red hair falling to her back in waves. She was of average height and lithe, but one could see feminine muscles on either of her shoulders and arms and she looked to be extremely fit. She was neither light nor dark; in between, but definitely not a tan. Other features were effectively hidden by her mask. All except for her eyes; blue as the sea but with flickers of green.

"Jade!" Archie's eyes were so full of joy- so much like that of before the entire Incident- that it was blinding "You came! You are getting surprisingly better at Flooing if you came in without any of us noticing" Jade smiled softly and said.

 _ **Cause I've still got**_

 _ **A lot of fight left in me**_

"I wouldn't have come if you hadn't said that it was important" The lilt in her voice was unplaceable; it had the distinct French pronunciation, a semi-thickness known in Scotland and a hint of British "What is this party about anyway? I see many pureblood families here" Before anyone could answer, Archie spoke up.

"It is a party in... remembrance... of one of our friends" A lengthy silence followed, before Narcissa Malfoy broke it

"Enough of such depressing talk; let us proceed to the Gardens- you must be tired"

 _ **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**_

 _ **Everybody's worried about me**_

 _ **In too deep they say I'm in too deep**_

 _ **And it's been two years**_

 _ **And I miss my home**_

 _ **But there's a fire burning in my bones**_

 _ **And I still believe**_

 _ **yeah I still believe...**_

 **o~0~o**

 _{{PART III. Warrior - Demi Lovato}}_

 _ **This is a story that I have never told**_

 _ **I gotta get this off my chest to let it go**_

 _December 25, 2007; Malfoy Manor, England, 6:28 p.m._

Harriet Potter- now as her pseudo-identity in Italy Jadine Liliana Parker, a 26 year-old orphan half-blood Potion Mistress- is using all of her self-control to not pounce on her friends and younger sister.

She watched them from the sidelines as they walked towards the Gardens. Adriana Potter has grown into an undeniably beautiful teenager. She was definitely having a long line of courtiers by 15. Wearing a simple blue ruffled gown, she looked like a princess- so innocent and lively. A girl she could only hope to be. Then there was Pansy.

 _ **I need to take back the light inside you stole**_

 _ **You're a criminal**_

Wearing that ice-like coloured dress robe that made her eyes stand out even more. Her blonde- and significantly longer- hair falling down in feminine curls held up by a pin and flowers decorating it. An emerald and gold-studded tiara was on her head, like the Slytherin Princess she is and a silver mask seemed to enforce that idea even more. A green and blue silver flower ring with a large diamond in the middle finished the ensemble- an engagement ring. Ignoring the brief flash of envy, she revelled in the fact that her one of her former best friend is getting married. Elation filled her- the man she chose must certainly be worthy of her.

But that brief sense of happiness is brought down by a startling- but sort of expected- revelation. Draco stood only a few meters away wearing a silver tux with green linings and an equally green tie and vest underneath. His silver mask made him more mysterious and beautiful but dangerous, like death. But what stood out the most, it seemed, was the gold ring band with an emerald as a center piece with two smaller rubies at its side. It, frankly, looked like an engagement ring. _Draco and Pansy's Engagement Ring_.

 _ **And you steal like you're a pro**_

"I am to believe that you are very skilled in Potions then? You have created the cure to Lycanthropy after all. I know that this is a Yuletide Gala, but can you clarify on the cure's concept? What that Guild in Italy has printed is terribly vague" Severus Snape's- who, for once, had changed out of his robe- characteristic drawl broke through her reverie. She replied hurriedly but clearly, realising that she had been stalling.

"I apologize, Master Snape; the Guild seems to see fit that they analyze it first before printing it out whole. I will, of course, tell you in the confidence that you will keep it secret" A single eyebrow rose, but he inclined his head.

"The reason of the Guild's limited prints is because of the cure's origins" She took a breath "It is muggle-based"

"Muggle-based?" Lucius Malfoy asked, incredulous, but with curiosity.

 _ **All the pain and the truth**_

 _ **I wear like a battle wound**_

"Yes, muggle-based. As you all know, I am a half-blood. After my parents... died... in the battle against the Dark Lord-" Here she saw nearly everyone flinch "-I came to live with my aunt and her family in the muggle world. And that was where inspiration struck. Do any of you know the muggle disease Rabies?"

"Rabies?" Narcissa Malfoy's delicate brows rose, but she found a certain Lily Potter and Hermione Granger nodding.

"Yes" She was quickly returning to her so-called "professor-mode" "Rabies happens whenever a person is bitten by a rabid bat, monkey, raccoon, fox, skunk, cattle, wolf, coyote, dog, mongoose (normally yellow mongoose) or cat- the most common being a dog or a cat. Paralysis, anxiety, insomnia, confusion, agitation, abnormal behaviours, paranoia, terror, and hallucinations, which soon progresses to delirium, are the main symptoms. At the more recent cases, the person may even have hydrophobia, fear of water.

 _ **So ashamed, so confused**_

 _ **I was broken and bruised**_

"The incubation period is typically 2 to 12 weeks in humans. Death mostly occurs 2 to 10 days after the first symptoms. Unfortunately, survival is rare once the symptoms start to show, even if you have administered proper and intensive care. At the worst case scenario, subduing and getting you under control would get harder and harder- until you become wild. Unsubdued. _Cannibal_ "

More than a few turned green.

"I soon came to the conclusion that Rabies is the muggle version of Lycanthropy and vice versa. The only difference is that we won't easily succumb to death because of our natural, ambient magic"

"But how are they possibly related? By all means, they would not have bitten one another because, if what you say is true, then they will feel a certain amount of kinship. The Lethifolds and Dementors are very much related; that is why you will only see them working together instead of against. Unless... they have the same origin" Jade had to smile as she saw Alesana Rookwood and her husband's eyes narrowed, the gears in their head turning.

 _ **Now I'm a warrior**_

 _ **Now I've got thicker skin**_

"Indeed, they do have similar origins. Late 6th century, between 2000 BC – 250 AD, at the time where wild, untainted magic was still felt by both muggle and sorcerers alike unrest settled into the hearts of many non-magical people. They felt left behind by their families and friends who have magic at their disposal and yet is too lazy to actually change or do anything for the world, content to depend on them because they are 'too busy'"

"What?" Hermione's eyes seemed to pop open "I can't believe the nerve of those people. Who are they anyway?"

"They were from the Mayan Empire. And you are right; if it hadn't been for those witches and wizards, we wouldn't have to hide from muggles now. It is with them that started the non-magical people's distrust of anything. The magical folk back then stemmed from a hidden Bloodline from the time of Arthur Pendragon.

 _ **I'm a warrior**_

 _ **I'm stronger than I've ever been**_

"The rift seemed to go further when the Mage Oberon, teacher of all the 'Blessed' as they would call themselves, casually remarked that breeding with the non-magical folk only seemed to weaken the Bloodline and suggested that they separate themselves completely from the 'Untouched', those without magic. But you see, history wasn't how they wrote it. They forgot something. Something important.

"Lancelot had not killed Mordred's younger son that day. He only fatally injured him; he was later saved by Scarlette, orphan of the Red Knight. After he was healed, he took on the path of Revenge. And he found what he bargained for. Both morally and physically lost, the Untouched immediately found refuge in the young wizard's abode.

 _ **And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in**_

 _ **I'm a warrior**_

"From him they learned the truth. They weren't sorcerers like the Blessed; they were Elementals. They cannot summon their own power because their power _was Mother Nature herself_. From him, they learned the kinds of magic that they could only dream of one upon a time. They trained extensively, until there came the time when they command Earth itself. They were powerful. They could strut into the Land of the Blessed, challenge them and _win_ despite the 10 to 1 odds.

"But they didn't. They bought their time well. For while they are powerful beyond belief, they were still incomplete; the Elementals shouldn't only learn their affinities but also their soul animals. Soul Animals are very much alike Animagus; the only difference is that Soul Animals only work for Elementals. So that is how they have become like the animals they were"

"I can see where you are going with this but, where does this all fit in?" She watched in veiled amusement as Aldon Rosier's brows furrowed.

 _ **And you can never hurt me again**_

"I was getting to that, Lord Rosier. As I have said, they were _very_ powerful; however, one particular Elemental let it get to her head. Daria Verisiel would've gone distances, if only she took the right path. In the 9th century AD she gathered a small but formidable band of friends and allies and took the Land of the Blessed by force, killing all who stands in her way. However, halfway through her victory, she disposed of her friends, thinking of them as liabilities-"

"Oh, how familiar does _that_ sound?" She knew that he really didn't mean it, but looking into Theodore Nott's fiery, passionate orbs she flinched, instantly reminded of her own folly not-so-long ago. Unfortunately or fortunately- however you view it- Blaise Zabini, ever the empathic friend, noticed this and put a hand on Theo's shoulders, effectively silencing him. An awkward silence passed before Jade decided to continue.

 _ **Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**_

 _ **You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**_

"Ah, anyways, Daria achieved what she wanted and all of the Blessed were either taken captive or killed. But she was unsatisfied. She grew restless and sadistic; nothing and no one escaped her. No one, of course, but Delaina Berthadhiell Emrys; Merlin's descendant. She was young yet, but with the help of the knight Alanna and her husband, she grew to be an excellent warrior, both physically and magically.

"It is unknown exactly when in the 16th century- more specifically 1511–1697 AD- but on the day that she intended to take back the Mayan Empire she decided to consult Cassandra the Long-seeing and she revealed to her a prophecy, one only she could accomplish. And so she did with Tyra Valauthiel, Daria's granddaughter (for Elementals will not die nor age as long as their tie to the world is not destroyed- for example, a flame elemental's tie to this world is an obsidian, a fire-stone), a tyrant like her own grandmother.

"It is unknown what the prophecy contains; Delaina carried it to her deathbed and Cassandra disappeared under mysterious circumstances. But what _is_ known is that Delaina used ancient magic, rooting from even before the great Merlin himself. The Veram Essentiam"

 _ **I've got shame, I've got scars**_

 _ **That I will never show**_

"Veram Essentiam?" Lily Potter's dead green orbs met her and she refused the irrational part of her to look away; to stop herself before her resolve crumble and find herself comforting her mother- giving her hope that, yes, she is here, she is okay and they will all soon be. Because, in the end, it will never happen; she may grieve for the family she has lost, but she will never regret it, nor will she turn back on the request of Tom Riddle before he went incognito.

"Yes, the True Self Spell. It transforms the intended into what they truly are. And, needless to say, Daria and her entire family line became the rabid mammals that are the perpetrators of Rabies today"

Her once-mother nodded and she continued, her heart restricting for the barest of moment, knowing that this day could very well be the last day they saw each other; a one-sided reunion that hurt more than she would ever dare admit.

 _ **I'm a survivor**_

 _ **In more ways than you know...**_

"The other remaining Elementals however, were given a much lighter punishment. They were to live their lives transforming into those animals. It varied from every month to whenever they wish. And that is where the Wizarding World got their Shape-shifters and Werewolves"

 _ **There's a part of me I can't get back**_

 _ **A little girl grew up too fast**_

 _ **All it took was once; I'll never be the same**_

 _ **Now I'm taking back my life today**_

 _ **Nothing left that you can say**_

 _ **Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway**_

 **o~0~o**

 _{{PART IV. A Thousand Years - Christina Perri}}_

 _ **Heart beats fast**_

 _ **Colors and promises**_

 _December 25, 2007; Malfoy Manor, England, 6:43 p.m._

To Draco Malfoy, 25th December was always an eventful day. He always associated it with a lot of his Firsts. It was his first Yule spent in school. It was also where he first had his school Yule Ball. It was the first time he was ever kissed, not out of lust, but of love. It was the first time he ever fell so hard for someone he never even knew. It was also when he was first betrayed by one of his best friends. And, it was also... when he first experienced loss.

As many as his good memories were of this day, the bad sometimes always outweigh the good. Nevertheless, he would forever treasure this day because it was when he discovered what love really meant, even though he can't find his Cinderella anymore. Another reason is that it was today... that he and Pansy sealed their friendship with a certain Rigel Black.

They promised that they would forever be friends; that nothing would ever stand in their way.

 _ **How to be brave?**_

 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

But something did come in between them. Contrary to the popular belief, the Silver Snakes did not fall out just because of what happened 9 years ago. It went far before that. It all started early fourth year, when he first discovered that he saw him as something more than a friend. He tried to hide it at first- he did not want to scare him- but Pansy still found out. She tried to help them- she really did- but he was too late.

Aldon Rosier always was the bolder one between the two of them, and asked her out first to Hogsmeade. Then another. And another. It continued until the news spread that they were officially dating. But what hurt more than that was the fact that the entire Slytherin had to know first before any of them, his friends- no, make that his _best_ friends.

 _ **But watching you stand alone,**_

 _ **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

It put an irreversible strain on their relationship, one that cannot be undone by just a simple sorry. It continued until they couldn't even talk to each other without getting awkward. It didn't end, not until all 3 years of hard earned friendship seemed to disappear.

But, no matter how far their friendship has gone, he and Pansy still cannot deny the kinship they felt with him. Pansy because they just seemed to connect much more than any of the girl's girl acquaintances and friends. And he... he couldn't simply break off from him because, even if his mind was screaming at him to stay away because of what Rigel did, he still cannot ignore his heart telling him to hold on, that everything wasn't as it seems.

But, though he sees him more than just a friend, he still cannot stop himself from having his heart broken even more when he sees them together. He wished to move on, but never forget because, really, can one even forget the feeling of first love? But he still wished to- and his answer came in the form of the mysterious girl in the Yule Ball.

 _ **One step closer**_

 _He was wading through the crowds, trying to find Pansy, Blaise, anyone- heck, even Daphne- when the mindless chatter around him ceased almost immediately. Then it started almost as fast as it ended, though the subject now seemed to be only one._

" _Oh my, who is she-"_

" _Is she in our year?"_

" _-want to meet her"_

 _Succumbing to his natural curiosity, he towards the door and saw, frankly, one of the most beautiful girls he ever saw- never mind that this was a masquerade Yule Ball and he can only see her eyes through the eye-holes of the silver Venetian mask- and it was a color of startling blue._

 _ **Time stands still**_

 _ **Beauty in all she is**_

 _Her dress was a Slytherin green and off-the-shoulders and seemed to flow. A silver belt decorated with emeralds was on her waist. Her shoulder length hair just seemed to pool around her head. She exuded aloofness, though his empathy was telling him that she was only nervous, and there was something awfully familiar with her stiffness._

" _Dray, if you want to go to her, then by all means do so. Look, she's staring right back at you!" Pansy's voice flitted into his ear on his right, making him look at her. She was also wearing a Slytherin themed dress._

" _Do it, Draco" Blaise stood beside them with Hannah "Or else you'll have to wait in line after those boys" True to his word, several of both the upper and lower years were starting towards her. But, he realized, her eyes were only set on him._

 _ **I will be brave**_

 _ **I will not let anything take away**_

 _ **What's standing in front of me**_

 _The song- All About Us, a muggle song, his mind supplied- began exactly when he'd began to walk towards her. A small smile blossomed on her lips after she saw him. She began to close the distance between them._

ㇸ5 _Guitar Intro..._

 _Reaching each other, the girl before her smiled shyly._

ㇸ5 _Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

 _I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

 _He offered his hand, which she took after a few seconds of hesitation. The waltz began shaky and unsure, but continued more gracefully after a few moments of figuring each other's steps. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, but he really felt that they had seen each other before, that they had practiced this dance a million times already._

ㇸ5 _Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_

 _Give it a try, it'll be alright_

 _Left foot change. Right foot change. Left box. Forward Progressive, left foot change. Promenade. Spin. Left foot change. Right foot change. Left box. Forward Progressive, right foot change. Promenade. Spin. Repeat He was following his and Rigel's practice with Pansy. Then it clicked._

ㇸ5 _The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

 _Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

 _Eyes on you, eyes on me._

 _We're doing this right_ ㇸ5

" _We're doing this... right?" Her voice was unheard by all but him. He looked down and was captured in her azure gaze. It was questioning and confused, but he could feel through his empathy that, beneath all her turmoil, she hopes. She hopes that they will continue; that they will not part until this song end- not ever even. He smiled despite the reeling revelation; a small smile, but a smile nonetheless._

 _ **Every breath**_

 _ **Every hour has come to this**_

" _Yes"_

ㇸ5 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

 _Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

 _It's oh, oh, all_

 _About uh, uh, us_

 _And every heart in the room will melt_

 _This is a feeling I've never felt_

 _But it's all about us_

 _That's why the dance felt familiar; why she felt familiar. This was the exact dance that he, Rigel and Pansy practiced when they were still... friends. But, how can that be? There were only three of them (they checked and double-checked before they do the 'most humiliating thing in their entire life'- Rigel's words- because, apparently, Rigel really did_ _ **not**_ _know how to dance, no matter what his father said). And he is pretty sure that Pansy does not have any female friends that have this exact stature- so that only left Durmstrang, Beauxbaxtons and AIM._

ㇸ5 _Suddenly I'm feeling brave_

 _Don't know what's got into me_

 _Why I feel this way_

 _Can we dance real slow?_

 _Can I hold you real close?_

 _He was surprised when he felt her head resting atop her chest and his heart began to quicken when he heard her sigh contentedly. He felt his confusion and suspicion fade- for the time being, at least._

ㇸ5 _The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

 _Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

 _Eyes on you, eyes on me._

 _We're doing this right_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

 _Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

 _It's oh, oh, all_

 _About uh, uh, us_

 _And every heart in the room will melt_

 _This is a feeling I've never felt_

 _But it's all about us_ ㇸ5

 _ **One step closer**_

ㇸ5 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

 _Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

 _Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

 _Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_ ㇸ5

 _The song continued and he briefly saw the other students slowly forming a circle around them and his friends cheering them on- subtly, of course._

ㇸ5 _Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

 _Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

 _It's oh, oh, all_

 _Every heart in the room will melt_

 _This is a feeling I've never felt_

 _But it's all about us_ ㇸ5

 _11: 59. A minute before midnight. Draco remembered what that muggle-born- Hermione Granger, was it? - said about soulmates recognizing each other at the stroke of midnight, especially in Balls. Whoever is dancing with you at exactly midnight will be connected to your soul- be it as a friend or a soulmate._

ㇸ5 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_ ㇸ5

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_

" _Draco..."_ _ **5...**_

ㇸ5 _Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_ ㇸ5

 _Her voice was soft and yet he heard it. He was surprised to hear his name, but does not contradict "Yes?"_ _ **4...**_

ㇸ5 _It's oh, oh, all (about us)_ ㇸ5

" _I need to tell you something"_ _ **3...**_

ㇸ5 _Hey, hey, hey_ ㇸ5

 _For some reason, his throat constricted "What is it?"_ _ **2...**_

ㇸ5 _(And every heart in the room will melt)_ ㇸ5

" _I love you"_ _ **1...**_

ㇸ5 _This is a feeling I've never felt_ ㇸ5

 _He felt her hot breath on his cheeks before something sweet landed on his lips. His mind blanked._ _ **It was midnight...**_

ㇸ5 _But it's all, it's all about us_ ㇸ5

He could never forget the way the room seemed to silence then erupt to cheers. He couldn't forget how pleased his friends were through his empathy though they showed nothing more those reserved smiles. He thought that what Granger said was true- that he had already found his. But he also could not forget the feeling of having her lips separated from him. Or of how he had to watch, rooted to his spot, as the girl turned back and ran away.

It was like that story Rigel's cousin had told him. About a girl who merely snuck into a Ball and had a chance to dance with the Prince. But she ran away at the stroke of midnight. _Just like her..._

 _ **For a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

It was eleven years since then and he like to believe that he had moved on. But, he hadn't. Not when a girl wearing nearly the same dress arrived moments ago. Not when that girl carried herself nearly the same way as Rigel once did. Not when she reminded her of the two people his mind screamed at him to forget but his heart softly advices to remember.

Not when she was the one to make his heart beat again.

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **One step closer...**_

 **o~0~o**

 _{{PART V. A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton}}_

 _ **Making my way downtown**_

 _ **Walking fast**_

 _ **Faces pass**_

 _ **And I'm home bound**_

 _December 25, 2007; Malfoy Manor Gardens, England, 6:57 p.m._

The air in the Gardens was pleasant, though you could clearly feel an undercurrent of sadness. Lily Potter, easily said as one of the true marks of beauty, had stress marks on her face and darkness under the broken green orbs. How? She wondered when it all came to this. She knew the answer, of course, but she still couldn't comprehend why.

Why did they feel the need to come here, when some of them aren't even that close?

If they were close on a personal level, why aren't they revolted to learn of her daughter's true blood status?

 _ **Staring blankly ahead**_

 _ **Just making my way**_

 _ **Making a way**_

 _ **Through the crowd**_

And why... did it have to end like this?

Yes, she was happy that the Pureblood-only Policy nonsense has been lifted, but at what cost? They won, but they also lost. They lost half of the two starters of this maelstrom. She knew, of course, that her Harri was still out there, but it still felt like a part of her died when her little snake apparated out of the battlefield and when they rushed home only to find those notes that her little girl left.

 _... I'm sorry, but I cannot stay with any of you any longer. Please do not take this personally. I will simply be tying up loose ends, and I do not want any of you being entangled in this._

 _Harriet_

 _P.S. Do not look for me. We will see each other soon- if my business does not take that long._

They tried to wait, but it was already 9 years ago. Well, they can say what they want, but this girl ain't giving up on her eldest daughter! But the argument between James and her immediately put a dampener on her enthusiasm.

But, no matter how much she'd like to rebuke her husband, she had to admit that he... maybe... right.

 _ **It's always times like these**_

 _ **When I think of you**_

 _ **And I wonder**_

 _ **If you ever**_

 _ **Think of me**_

She knows that he had not meant it; that he still wished to see her return to them- he is simply protecting his heart from breaking any more. Merlin knows how many times she had spotted him going to their daughter's old room.

Though her mind would prevent her from saying so, a tiny, harsh part of her mind would commend her husband due to him moving on and condemn her for staying in the past. They are both, after all, a shell of who they once were.

Ria proved to be stronger in the entire ordeal, but sometimes she could still hear her whispering, _pleading_ to any gods and goddesses out there to find her sister and _**bring her home**_. But each night she goes to bed hopeful, she wakes up early morning feeling her heart being broken even more.

And, despite the memories it might bring back, she attended Hogwarts to 'continue protecting it, like what Harriet would've done when she was still attending'. She was both heartbroken and proud that day. And the fact that she had gone to Gryffindor and became the Smartest Witch of her age only added to that pride.

 _ **'Cause everything's so wrong**_

 _ **And I don't belong**_

 _ **Living in your**_

 _ **Precious memory**_

Oh, Harri, if only you could see the young woman your sister has become. It was always times like this when she would wonder if Harri ever thought of them. Did she love them, like the way they loved her?

But, again, she would never hate her if she never did. They never did show her the unconditional love she needed when her friends seemed to turn on her. They never tried to understand her or why she would do this. They only regarded her in embarrassment. And too late did they realize their mistake.

They were lucky to have a daughter just like her; she who was abandoned never turned her back.

Everything in the world was wrong. The sky seemed just a tad bit darker ever since Harri disappeared from the Wizarding world; the birds chirping more quietly- everything was covered in melancholy, like a piece of them went with her eldest child.

 _ **'Cause I need you**_

 _ **And I miss you**_

 _ **And now I wonder...**_

Ever since she has learned that magic existed, Lily Potter had never once since then stepped foot in a holy place. It was due to Petunia's insistence on the subject of the Salem Trials. However, for all intents and purposes, she would step into one right now just to give them back their daughter

 _ **If I could fall**_

 _ **Into the sky**_

 _ **Do you think time**_

 _ **Would pass me by**_

 _ **'Cause you know I'd walk**_

 _ **A thousand miles**_

 _ **If I could**_

 _ **Just see you**_

 _ **Tonight...**_

 **o~0~o**

 _{{PART VI. Apologize - One Republic}}_

 _ **I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**_

 _ **And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound**_

 _December 25, 2007; Malfoy Manor Gardens, England, 7:07 p.m._

Pansy Parkinson could still remember the sting of betrayal that burned her inside out when she and Draco first learned of Rigel and his relationship status with Aldon. Admittedly, they were kind of expecting it; the two of them had been growing close ever since the end of their 3 year.

That, and the fact that she and Draco had been moving too slow. They were too confident that Rigel and Aldon were nothing more than plain friends. But, it wasn't entirely their fault. They had been giving Rigel subtle hints about Draco's affection to him. And yet, he remains oblivious to all.

But, she can't really blame him. After all, they were also at fault. Who was it that envied him when he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament? Who was it that withheld him of the support and friendship that he needed when the entire school was against him? And who was it that believed what others said first before hearing it from him?

 _ **You tell me that you need me then I go and cut you down, but wait**_

 _ **I tell you that I'm sorry, didn't think you'd turn around, and say (that)**_

It was them.

The rift had already been there. They just never saw it.

They had been growing closer when they were in third year. But something in the last few days of their third year happened- something that was so important that it came between the three of them, made Rigel more distant and made Aldon closer to him.

She didn't know what it was that made their 3-years worth of friendship become so insignificant. And yet it happened and no one can change the past. But let it not be said that what happened nearly 11 years ago did not affect her in any way.

 _ **"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."**_

 _ **She said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."**_

Though, that didn't mean that she did not want to ask questions. She was curious- and when she wants answers, she _gets_ one. But she waited, because she knows that Rigel will tell them when he is ready- it would only bring a negative response. And, a month before the end of their fifth year, she and Draco got answers; but it was something they did not expect, not from Rigel- not from their friend. The memory of the revelation of that particular secret was still etched on her mind and heart.

" _Did you hear-"_

" _\- poor dears-"_

" _-can't believe the nerve of that girl!"_

" _What do they mean, Drake?" Her voice was shaking, she knew, but the whispering and the pitiful stares directed at them were making her uneasy._

" _I don't know, Pans. But look, Blaise and the others are coming. Maybe they know something" True enough, Blaise and the rest of their friends, along with Hannah and their upper-year friends were crossing the Great Hall and is heading towards them but their grim expression and that air of solemnity around them did not comfort them one bit. It was Blaise and Hannah that reached them first._

" _Let's go to the Slytherin common rooms- yes, even you Hannah- we need to speak about..._ this _"_

" _What, pray tell, is_ this _? What is happening, Blaise?" Her voice had a hint of hysteria in it that her father would surely frown upon but now, when nothing seemed sure, he could never fault her for this._

" _Let's just go, little snakes and puff. The Great Hall is becoming a little crowded" Adrian's last sentence was loud and many of those in their way immediately scattered to avoid the seventh year's not-insignificant ire._

 _ **I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**_

 _ **And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new (yeah)**_

 _After entering the common room- which was thankfully empty- they headed to a secluded part of the room and cast a Muffiliato spell. Then the questions began to fly._

" _What do they mean? Who are they talking about? Blaise, anyone? Tell me!" Her voice was nearing hysteric, she knew, but she needed answers. But while Pansy was the raging fire Draco was the water dousing the flames._

" _Calm down, Pans. I'm sure they'll explain it, won't you?" His voice was soft but his eyes were alight with intent. Blaise seemed to grow even grimmer and said one word that made them feel cold all over._

" _It's Rigel"_

" _What about him?" She was almost afraid to ask._

" _A... secret... of his has come to light"_

" _And your point is? He keeps secrets every time, what is the difference now?"_

" _This is different because this isn't some small scale deception, Draco. This particular secret affects more than us- it is tied to politics. Blood politics" A gasp broke out from her._

" _Blood politics? What did he do now?"_

" _I think the better question is why she did it?"_

" _Why- wait, she?!"_

" _Yes, Pansy. That is the main issue. Rigel Black is not who he says to be; he is Harriet Lily Potter, a half-blood, the real Arcturus Black's cousin- and he has been her, from the very start"_

 _ **I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say,**_

 _ **"Sorry," like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid...**_

It had been a very hard day for them. It wasn't the fact that your best friend lied to you for 3 years- because, while they are friends, a Slytherin would always keep its most valued secret locked in the deepest part of their soul. Rather, it was the fact that Rigel- Harriet? - did not trust them enough to tell it. And, instead of shielding him- her?- from the comments of the other student, they stood to the side unable to say anything because _they did not know_.

And that was probably the worst part of it all.

 _ **"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."**_

 _ **She said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."**_

 _ **"Is it too late to apologize? (is it too late?)."**_

 _ **I said, "Is it too late to apologize? (it's too late)."**_

 _ **She said, "It's too late to apologize," yeah (too late)**_

 _ **I said, "Is it too late to apologize?" yeah (too late)**_

 _ **I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**_

 **o~0~o**

 _{{PART VII. One Call Away - Charlie Puth}}_

 _ **I'm only one call away**_

 _ **I'll be there to save the day**_

 _December 25, 2007; Malfoy Manor Gardens, England, 7:34 p.m._

Arcturus "Archie" Black was, in the simplest sense, worried. Distressed, even. Because he knew that this may just be the last time that Harriet Potter will see her family; to speak with them, to laugh with them, to just _be_ with them. And the worst part? They don't even know it.

Frankly, he wasn't even sure why he went to see her earlier. She had never answered his pleas for her to return. But, on some Yuletide magic miracle, she complied to return for the very first time in eight years- only, it's also her last.

He took a glance at his Aunt Lily, speaking with Lady Malfoy, Parkinson and Weasley; at his Uncle James, speaking with Uncle Moony and Mr. Weasley; and of little Adriana- who, really, couldn't be a child anymore- speaking with some of her friends and Lord Malfoy with his son and his friend, Heiress Parkinson. Then at the other Heirs and Heiresses gathered: Rosier, Selwyn, Rookwood, Flint, Zabini, Abbot-Zabini, Nott, Bulstrode, the Weasley clan and many more acquaintances and friends of his dear cousin.

They were in some ways all different; each with separate morals and leanings. And yet there is... _something_... that is keeping them together- like an invisible glue. And that something is sitting just a few seats away, conversing with Professor Snape- most like about potions.

And yet, she doesn't know; she doesn't know how much she has- and still continues to- affect their lives, how much she changed. And, even if she did, she still wouldn't believe it. Bloody selfless idiot.

 _ **Superman got nothing on me**_

 _ **I'm only one call away**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please" The Gardens seemed to silence in a heartbeat. It was Minister Kingsley, using the Sonorus Charm "I know that you are all pretty busy reconnecting with the family and friends you have not seen for almost a year but- as it has been for the last 7 years- we are not only here to speak with acquaintances, family and friends. Rather, we gather every year at the very same day to celebrate our triumph over old-minded politics; of how we saw past our ancestors' fears and prejudice and forged a path between purebloods, half-bloods and new bloods" Many nodded in agreement.

"But we aren't the starters of this revolution. We offer this change, this _chance_ , to one brave witch who stood firm even when this maelstrom went out of control.

"I know that some of you have already spoken in the previous years, but I invite you all to come here once more. Who knows; maybe Harriet Potter is here with us and she'll hear all of us loud and clear. After all, 7 is a lucky number" _Ohhh, you don't know how true your words are, Kingsley._

Archie risked a glance at Jade- _Harri_ \- and is pleased with her shocked face, though it was quickly masked in a sheepishly embarrassed façade when Snape turned back to her.

"I am dearly sorry; I did not know that this is a private and personal event" The last part was so obviously pointed at the Potters.

"Nonsense" Narcissa's laugh was light and gaily "You can stay"

Whatever protests she was about to sprout next was forgotten as Bill Weasley's voice filtered into the air.

 _ **Call me, baby, if you need a friend**_

 _ **I just wanna give you love**_

 _ **C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

 _ **Reaching out to you, so take a chance**_

 _ **No matter where you go**_

 _ **You know you're not alone**_

* * *

ㇸ5 _She's just a girl and she's on fire_

 _Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_ ㇸ5

"I remembered when Rigel and I first met. He only seemed important back then because of what he did for my younger sister. But something in me grew more curious when I met her again- this time though as Harry of the lower alleys. I did not understand back then what it meant to be striking a friendship- no matter how tentative- with one Harriet Potter. I have come to believe that nothing happens without reason. Harri has come into my life for some inexplicable reason and it has at time made me bite off more than I could- but I will never regret it"

* * *

ㇸ5 _She's living in a world and it's on fire_

 _Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_ ㇸ5

"At first I was uncomfortable. I believe anyone would've been, _no_ , w'en zere were many rumours of zee Dark Lord and 'is newly recruited minions? 'e just seemed to be so polite, so nice, perfect. _Too_ perfect. And zen 'e went and nearly killed himself for my sister. Understandable 'ad it been a Gryffin, or maybe a Puff, but a Slyt'erin of all 'ouses, _no_? And zat was after I 'ad been very nasty and 'ostile with 'im. I zink it was zen that I began to see 'im in a different light. I became protective of 'im, especially about 'is w'ole deception of being a man instead of w'o 'e really is. 'arriet Lily Potter, quite possibly the bravest witch of 'er age. And zat is w'o I will be until the end- the older sister s'e never 'ad"

* * *

ㇸ5 _Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

 _So bright, she can burn your eyes_

 _Better look the other way_ ㇸ5

"I never really did know her on a personal degree. Archie has only told me stories about her; so I won't pretend to know her because I don't. But what I do know is that she is someone- whether as Rigel or as Harriet- who commands respect even when she herself does not require it of anyone. She gave us back something precious and could never really be replaced; she has looked past all those prejudices and pushed through the boundaries placed by those people who believe themselves above us. She still continued, even when she knew full well of the consequences she may face. That alone is worth of anyone's loyalty, trust and respect"

* * *

ㇸ5 _You can try but you'll never forget her name_

 _She's on top of the world_

 _Hottest of the hottest girls say_ ㇸ5

"My second year, his first year. Our first meeting was hardly magical or interesting. But it was enough for me to be curious. Who was he? Why is he helping me? He was a well of secrets and discoveries; and you know how dedicated Ravenclaws are when it comes to solving puzzles and riddles. We had a bond that I will not exchange for any other. It may have been... strained with Cedric's death; but, given the chance to come back through time and repeat my life, I would still choose to be Harriet Potter, Rigel Black or whatever she calls herself to be my friend"

* * *

ㇸ5 _Everybody stares, as she goes by_

 _'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

 _Watch her when she's lighting up the night_ ㇸ5

"What to say about Potter, hmm. We started rocky, that's for sure. We aren't even friends to begin with. But definitely not enemies either. We probably fall into the rivals section. Nevertheless, no matter what category our relationship falls into, it is still the one thing that is constant in my life. We do not exactly like each other. But we do not hate one another as well.

"My family and I have never been close; thus, I've never really experienced any kind of kinship or familial love. But I believe that Family is not always built on blood. So, this is my message to you Rigel Black:

"You lie too much. You put yourself into dangerous positions too often. You care about people you never know too much. You have questionable morals and leaning. You're everything I ever wanted in a friend and family"

* * *

ㇸ5 _Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

 _And it's a lonely world_

 _But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_ ㇸ5

"15 years ago, a young boy came into my office. He wished to be under my tutelage. At first, I did not believe him; him, the son of my enemy, be my apprentice? Preposterous

"But over the years I have been proven over and over again that he is not the man his father was. Nor was she the person that I had imagined her to be when I first learned of her true heritage as Harriet Potter, James and Lily Potter's daughter.

"She has the skills of Lily and the mouth of Potter, but she is a different person on her own. I may not like her father that much, but if it was for a little girl who has somehow holed herself into my heart then I will continue looking for her"

* * *

 _ **Come along with me and don't be scared**_

 _ **I just wanna set you free**_

 _ **C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

 _ **You and me can make it anywhere**_

 _ **For now, we can stay here for a while**_

 _ **Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile**_

* * *

ㇸ5 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turn to a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_ ㇸ5

"When you trust a person completely, without any doubt, you either get a friend for life or a lesson for life. I'd like to believe that both of it is who you are, Rigel. You're someone I can talk to without the fear of judgement. You know the darkest parts of me but you still stood by me; knew of my flaws but still cares for me in spite of it. You saw me at my worst, when I was broken, but you didn't run away- you put the pieces back together.

"But you were also so cold you couldn't even trust me. I kept on fighting for you back then, but you didn't even try to stay. You are foolish, a coward, indifferent and dishonest. We are your friends, and yet you cannot trust the bond between all of us. You said, when it was my last year, that distance is only a number; that it would never account to anything but physical separation and that our hearts will stay forever connected.

"Oh, how hard it is to see you be the very person you made me promise not to be. It's degrading, insulting; like you have a point to get across. I always tried to forget you- burry your memory somewhere very, _very_ deep- but somehow, our friendship still came out in the end. You are both my greatest friend and most bitter lesson. I both love and hate you for it. But, by Merlin, I would do everything- _anything_ \- to get you back here. So, please, Rigel. Your family need you back here, your friends need you. Draco needs you. So, please, return to us."

* * *

ㇸ5 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_ ㇸ5

"Harriet doesn't trust as easily as anyone, even as a child- you can see the distance she creates and walls she builds up between her and everyone around her. But, all the same, you can be sure that she has much love to offer- you can see it in the kindness in her eyes when she looks at anyone- everyone, really- around her. She has millions of chaotic galaxies of thoughts, thousand of tangled up worlds on how to solve this or do that that she rarely could focus on anything not Potions. But she is also the most composed person that she can speak to you while thinking up on her Alchemy essay.

"Life never went easy on her. But she didn't go easy on herself, either. She is strong- you can see it in the flames in her eyes when she's angry, in her voice when she's _**speaking up**_ for something she believes in. She can throw herself into the face of danger because she believes that, no matter what injury she has retained, if it is for the sake of her precious persons, she would do it over and over again. But, in the process, she gets this mentality that it wouldn't matter what happens to her if her family and friends are safe- dismissing the fact that the reason why she protects us is also the same reason why we protect her.

"For nearly all her life, she has been faced with skepticism and prejudice. So if you can see the person she is under all those guise and deception and still accept her for all her quirks, then don't _dare_ say that she is simply a girl because she's a masterpiece. Because, Harriet Lily Potter, no matter what you think, you are like a four leaf clover- hard to find, but precious to have"

* * *

ㇸ5 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _(Hey)_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 _'Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_ ㇸ5

"Someone asked me once how it feels like to lose someone. They thought that I should have an idea- I lost my mother early on, after all. But, back then, the idea of losing anyone didn't settle with me yet. Yes, I did dream of being a Healer to save lives, but I was still in this dream-like haze that mutes the pain and only allows the satisfaction of knowing you could save someone. Then, my father died. He died without me saying sorry for every lie I said. He died feeling I did not trust him enough. He died... _without me there_.

"At that time, I was beyond reason and I pushed away the one person who understood me. My cousin, Harriet. I tried not to blame her, but it was hard looking at her and not imagining that she had only stood to the sides while my father was pushed through the Veil. It went on for a year and by the time I realized my mistake, she was already gone. That person who asked me how it felt like to lose someone, I never did answer her. Well, I'll answer now: it's indescribable. It's a pain that strikes you deeper than bone and flesh and rips your heart apart- it's something not even a Healer could heal. But, if that wasn't even enough, that is only the surface of it.

"Harriet Potter was the sister I never had the chance to have and, wherever she is now, I want her to know this: Harri, I hope that you just give us a sign that you're okay. That you're happy. _That you still care_. It still hurts, and I think that it will still do for a very long time. The 'hurting phase' is always the longest, after all. The fact that we can't see you smile- no matter if it's fake or not, because it _is still a smile_ \- still breaks us more than we would ever admit. One thing's for sure though. You needn't worry about us. We'll get by... We'll help each other and live. Survive. _Flourish_. Because the one thing we've learned from you is to continue living even if you feel like dying inside. Whatever you have left undone, we'll finish it. For you. Because, with every memory you shared with us, the least we can do in return is to live. Not only for ourselves though...

"... but also for the person who made sure every life is longer, happier, _better_ than hers. We love you, Rigel Black Harriet Potter. I hope you know that"

* * *

 _ **And when you're weak I'll be strong**_

 _ **I'm gonna keep holding on**_

 _ **Now don't you worry, it won't be long**_

 _ **Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone**_

 _ **Just run into my arms**_

* * *

ㇸ5 _You're not alone_

 _Together we stand_

 _I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

 _When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_

 _There's no place to go_

 _You know I won't give in_

 _No I won't give in_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _So far away_

 _I wish you were here_

 _Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

 _Before the doors close_

 _And it comes to an end_

 _With you by my side I will fight and defend_

 _I'll fight and defend_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Keep holding on_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_ ㇸ5

"If there was one word I'd use to describe Rigel's personality as a whole, its selflessness. Yes, he may not really have come to care what it would cause to her family and close associates. But he has this sense of idiotic chivalry to try to save everyone around her with a blatant disregard to his own safety. But that was what draws everyone closer to him. You want to know him, his likes, dislikes, anything.

"I'll not sugar-coat it; the Silver Snakes has begun to fall out ever since the end of our third year. That, and the fact that Draco and I had begun to envy him for being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament that we chose to listen to everyone else's story before his own. And that may just be what pushed the Silver Trio to be the Silver Duo that it is now. The relationship may have been repaired somewhat by the start of fifth year, but the entire issue about him being her and, well, things happened. What happened cannot be undone, yes, but let it not be said that we weren't affected by it.

"Because anyone can make you smile. Many can make you cry. But it takes someone really special to make you smile with tears in your eyes. Because a friend is someone who loves, cares, protects, encourage, fight for, need, deserve, respect and stands by you to the end. Because you could have stepped away when millions of people stand against me yet still chose to be with me. Because... because you are every bit the friend I never was. I am forever lucky to ever be your friend; I just hope you still consider me as such."

* * *

ㇸ5 _And I... am feeling so small_

 _It was over my head_

 _I know nothing at all_

 _And I... will stumble and fall_

 _I'm still learning to love_

 _Just starting to crawl_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _And I... will swallow my pride_

 _You're the one that I love_

 _And I'm saying goodbye_ ㇸ5

"I do not know my sister half as well as some of you do. Weird, I know, but understandable since I was only 6 when she left. But it didn't lessen my desire to get her back here. But I do not mourn the loss of my sister because she will always be with me, here in my heart. But what I do mourn is that I was never the younger sister she needed. I never realized it until years later; that I do not see as well without her. That I do not hear as well without her. That I do not feel as well without her. This is something I wouldn't wish even on my worst enemy.

"Those special moments spent with you- even if they are far and few between- will always be the thing to bring me a smile. If only I could have you back, even for just a little while. Then we could sit and talk again like we used to, no matter if those conversations were short and few. You always meant so very much to me and will always do, too. The fact that you're no longer here will always cause me pain but you're forever in my heart until we meet again. We have all lost you, but I have lost a part of myself as well. I love you, big sis. I hope to see you again"

* * *

ㇸ5 _Oh, all the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_ ㇸ5

"I have made a lot of mistakes and am no more than an old Lady wishing to correct whatever wrongs she has done. The day will come, not so far away, that I'll be years older with a full head of grey. My mind will wander; I'll forget the simple things and later on the most important to me. But only my mind, for my heart will never forget. Of the days far past. Of how my daughter stood to the sides while her father, uncles and cousin played, sometimes us both joining in if it is Quidditch. Of how she used to smile, before reality catches up. And my heart will forever remember the joy of seeing them, alive and innocent.

"So I call up to you, to wherever you are. I'm not sure where I should start; these words from a broken heart. Though you are not as open as your father, you taught the world true happiness. It is neither the feeling of contentment for achieving something nor the feeling of finally having something you have long desired. It is happiness of just being with all those you love, even on the brink of war.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you. In you I saw all my hopes and dreams for a better future. I try to teach you to believe in yourself and gave you my wings so that when you finally learn to fly on your own you would've spread your own beautiful wings and soared. We had shared dreams, yet with separate aspiration, and you became the woman I saw in you when you first looked at me. I am eternally grateful for you coming into my life"

* * *

ㇸ5 _Same room but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

 _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

 _When your friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

 _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _It all just sounds like oooooh…_

 _Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should've bought you flowers_

 _And held your hand_

 _Should've gave you all my hours_

 _When I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby's dancing_

 _But she's dancing with another man_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

 _Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

 _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

 _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _Although it hurts_

 _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

 _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

 _To try and apologize for my mistakes_

 _But I just want you to know_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _I hope he buys you flowers_

 _I hope he holds your hand_

 _Give you all his hours_

 _When he has the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

 _Do all the things I should have done_

 _When I was your man_

 _Do all the things I should have done_

 _When I was your man_ ㇸ5

"They say that from the instant he lays eyes on her, a father will forever adore her. Whoever she grows up to be, she is always that little girl he tucks in bed to him. Because, even when you think your daughter is not listening to a thing you say, she is still learning from you as she watches you to see if your actions match your words. And I am afraid that I have not been the father that she wanted, nor needed.

"A true father is supposed to always be there. He is supposed to protect her and be her knight in shining armour. He is supposed to believe and trust in her when everyone else does not and take her word above others. He is supposed to make her laugh and smile and comfort her when she cries. He is supposed to understand her mood changes, understand that what he sees is what she is. He is supposed to approve, disapprove, accept and forgive. He is supposed to give her a bundle of flowers when she graduates and smile with pride when she is called.

"He is supposed to embrace her and kiss her before she goes to live and learn a thousand miles away. He is supposed to see her grow up, be a workingwoman, to walk her down the aisle (or not, if her stubbornness and independence proved to be stronger). He is supposed to welcome her home, always, and let her hug him and remember what her childhood feels like and just feel protected. But, most of all, he is supposed to be there, always, always loving her.

"Harriet, no man can ever claim you unless he claims you from me. You are my princess. My daughter. Let no _man_ claim you unless he asks you from my hand for I am you Father, the King of kings. You, my princess, are worth loving and deserve a _prince_ "

* * *

ㇸ5 _I miss those blue eyes_

 _How you kiss me at night_

 _I miss the way we sleep_

 _Like there's no sunrise_

 _Like the taste of your smile_

 _I miss the way we breathe_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _And now I miss everything about you_

 _I can't believe it, I still want you_

 _After all the things we've been through_

 _I miss everything about you_

 _Without you, whoa..._ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _I see your blue eyes_

 _Every time I close mine_

 _You make it hard to see_

 _Where I belong to_

 _When I'm not around you_

 _It's like I'm not with me_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _But I never told you_

 _What I should have said_

 _No, I never told you_

 _I just held it in_ ㇸ5

ㇸ5 _And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

 _I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)_

 _After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)_

 _I miss everything about you_

 _Without you, whoa..._ ㇸ5

It was nearly 9:30 in the evening and most of the guests have left, knowing that no one else will speak. However, just Cho Chang was rising up to leave a young Malfoy heir stood up and went to the center of the Gardens.

"Draco, dear? What is wrong" Narcissa's delicate brows rose. It is very uncanny indeed, for Draco Malfoy had never spoken at any of their previous parties. _At all_. But he did not answer. He looked to just be trudging towards his destination, face down, like a _ghost_. And a ghost he is, just a shade of what he once was. It did not take long to reach the center and when he did, he cast the Sonorus spell. Then, he spoke.

"At times I wonder if I had let my heart fall for the wrong person. Rigel Black is the most annoyingly oblivious person in the whole world. It would take no less than a dragon to make him aware. He also has this... _tendency_... to get himself into the most dangerous of situations. But sometimes the very person you needed isn't the one you knew you wanted. I don't know when it happened, or how it started, but I just woke up one day wanting to know more about him.

"I want to know what makes him happy so that I can give it to him. I want to know what made him so sad and broken so that I can hunt every single thing that does. I want to know every secret that he has so I can bear it with him. Lastly, I want to know what is behind that calculating Ravenclaw, cunning Slytherin, selfless Gryffindor and loyal Hufflepuff. But the more I got to learn about him, the more I realized that while those are all him, he isn't all of those. He is shrewd but dense, cunning but honest, selfless and yet selfish, loyal but cold. But as I began to finally him fully, something else happened.

"He became she; Rigel Black became Harriet Potter and it seemed that all those years spent in understanding him was for naught. There was a rift- a _wall_ \- between us then, one that couldn't be resolved by simply saying sorry. But then, you never know what you had until you lost it. I had many regrets then. I regret losing him that day. I regret never telling him how I really felt. And I... I regret mistaking love for hate. There is nothing I can do now to change what has been. But, please, Rye. If you're strong enough to admit back then that you're wrong and that you needed us as much as we needed you then it is your choice whether to return to us- to me- or not. But, in the mean time, that pact we made together when we were thirteen, please. _Please_ Harri...

 _Three students looked at each other, smiling yet with a steely gaze in their eyes; one with green fire that looked too old for someone so young, another with silent strength beneath peaceful azure and another with all the grace and strength found in a politician in young silvery orbs._

" _We will be friends forever. Nothing will change that" Rigel spoke, silent but with stone assurance that_ _ **it will happen**_ _. Draco and Pansy nodded._

" _Forever" Pansy started._

" _For always" Draco continued_

" _No matter what" Rigel finished._

"... try to remember that"

 _No matter what..._

* * *

 _ **I'm only one call away**_

 _ **I'll be there to save the day**_

 _ **Superman got nothing on me**_

 _ **I'm only one, I'm only one call away**_

 _ **I'll be there to save the day**_

 _ **Superman got nothing on me**_

 _ **I'm only one call away**_

 _ **I'm only one call away...**_

 **o~0~o**

 _{{PART VIII. Brave- Sara Bareilles}}_

 _ **You can be amazing**_

 _ **You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**_

 _December 25, 2007; Malfoy Manor Lounge, England, 10:14 p.m._

It was late and only a few of the guests had remained. They headed to the Lounge and settled before Narcissa called out to Dobby and ordered some late-night snacks and tea to pass time. It was a quiet affair, until Jade said the words none expected, least of all from her.

"I know her, you know. Rigel, I mean" The silence was palpable.

"What? Why didn't you say so? Where is she? Why do you call her Rigel if you know she's a girl? How-"

"Calm down, Heiress Parkinson. Yes, I do know her- we are passing friends. I didn't say because I am afraid something like this might happen and I wanted to wait until you are few and manageable. I don't know where she lives because we meet only either in my home or my lab, but mostly my house. We first met each other a year after my Cure has first been published"

 _ **You can be the outcast**_

 _ **Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**_

"You did not answer why you call her Rigel, a man's name, when you know that she is a girl"

"Because, Lady Potter, that is what she introduced herself as. Rigel Harriet Black-Potter. It is also the reason that I recognized her as the girl I have been meeting; I had my suspicions from what the others said her name was in their speeches, but Archie's speech confirmed it for me"

"She combined both of her personas" Lily's eyes were glazed and unseeing as she whispered.

"It appears so" They were each regarding one another warily now- both parties unsure on how to approach the subject at hand. But Adriana wasn't- oh, no, Adriana has the legendary fierceness of the Gryffindor Fire, though she is a Raven, and spoke up first.

"How... how is she? When you last saw her, of course. Can she- does she still remember?" They didn't need to be a genius to know what she meant.

 _ **Or you can start speaking up**_

"I am not that close to her for our talks to be anything but professional, so I can't say if she still remembers you. But, when we last met, I saw something in her eyes. Longing. Pure utter longing. I did not know then what happened, and so I did nothing. But rest assured that she does miss you. _All of you_ "

"What is she doing now?" It was Millicent Nott this time.

"I believe that she is also a Potioneer, but she cannot be a Potion Master- or Mistress, rather- since she earned it as Rigel Black. She does print out several studies and formulas she made. I admit, she is my heroine- despite the fact that we are of the same age"

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No, young Miss Potter. I do, however, retain contact with your sister. We meet each other as often as our schedule allowed. We may even have had shared work once or twice"

"But you can speak with her, correct?" Draco.

"Uh, yes-"

 _ **Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**_

 _ **When they settle 'neath your skin**_

"Can you give her our message? When you meet her again?" The mood in the room, brought up by the prospect of knowing someone who _knows_ Harri, sobered immediately. Jade turned completely and looked straight at Draco, who felt like wilting at the cutting look he just _knows_ that is judging his worth. It was only a few seconds, but it felt to stretch into millions of millennia. But she answered, nonetheless.

"Sure. But... won't it be better if you tell it to her yourself?"

"Uh, excuse me? Now? W-wha-?" Ignoring the not completely mindless spluttering of a certain Lord Black, Jade stood and went to where everyone can see her. Taking a deep breath, _I can_ _ **do this**_ , she reached up and took out her greenish blue contacts and burgundy red wig.

"You have warded the Mansion against Polyjuice and other Magical Disguises, yes, but you did not take into account that Muggle Disguises are quite good; nor did you consider that projecting an aura isn't quite as illegal as suppressing an aura- cautious politicians and those without aura use it nearly all the time that it has been considered legal and unaffected by those wards you put up" Everyone stared at her, shocked to silence. All except Archie, who looked downright furious.

 _ **Kept on the inside and no sunlight**_

 _ **Sometimes a shadow wins**_

"You!" He stood, pointing an accusing finger in her direction "How dare you!?" He went closer, making some of the other males in the room stand in alarm "How dare you... make me lie to the others like that?! Do you know how hard it is to look straight into their eyes and say 'no, I do not know where my cousin is'? Or how hard it is to see their pain at losing you and not be able to do anything- to reassure them that you are as hurt as they are, only that you are being an idiot?" They were looking at them with various levels of surprise and some with understanding, like all of those times when he would just become silent and have a wistful look in his eyes, sometimes even pain had suddenly became clear. Back then, they would simply connect it to his cousin's disappearance, but apparently it was not. His anger was like an exploding volcano- it was unexpected, but it's like you always knew it would happen- but Harriet just stood, looking, _smiling_ at him and accepting his anger. She waited until he calmed down, before she spoke again.

"I do not know what you have gone through, cousin mine, nor would I have any idea anytime soon. But... didn't you want us to get together?" The last part was a challenge, she knew, and his anger will only get worse, but she didn't back down, even Archie continued to come closer, fire in his eyes. He raised his hand, as if to backhand her, but she stood even straighter. With amusement, she could see over his shoulders that the others are now quickly getting to them; panic in some faces and fear in others. The hand went down and time seemed to slow but it did not strike her like others have thought- really, how could they?- but rather, it curled around her and engulfed her completely in a hug. She could hear the other's gasps but she couldn't bring herself to care. At least, until she could figure out what to do with her cousin-turned-brother.

 _ **But I wonder what would happen if you**_

 _ **Say what you wanna say**_

 _ **And let the words fall out**_

 _ **Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

 _ **With what you want to say**_

 _ **And let the words fall out**_

 _ **Honestly?**_

 _ **I wanna see you be brave**_

* * *

 _ **Everybody's been there,**_

 _ **Everybody's been stared down by the enemy**_

"You mean, you have been in Italy all this time as Jade Liliana Parker? And Archie, you knew of this as well? How? And, when? When did you meet her, Archie?"

"Calm down, m-mom" She laughed faintly "Yes, I have been in Italy as Jade because, even when I had lost my credentials as Potions Master Rigel Black, I could have never stopped being the person I was- am. So I helped the Wizarding World in whatever I can. Archie have known of this because he has made an uncanny connection in one of my conventions"

"And what of those necklaces that you have left to the girls and some of the boys? What do you mean when you said in the letter that, should we ever find ourselves in danger when Voldemort attacked, we should call out your name?"

"They were muggle jewelries, so as not to be as attention grabbing as antique magical jewelry. I made them into Portkey and keyed them to me, so that, if harm ever comes to you, you can go straight to where I am or- if I myself are in trouble- to Hogwarts. I also have specifically had the necklaces in tune with the rest of the men that I have not given one- due to a shortage of time- so that they will be pulled by it as well if they are near and in trouble as well. Some, like the one Rispah, Ginny and Alesana wore were made for more than four so that it can transport their family and friends. An added bonus is, as long as you do not lose it, I can reimburse the magic so that it can be used once more" A round of 'ooohs' sounded in the room as everyone in there finally understood the use of their pretty necklaces.

"Anyway, while this is a very enlightening conversation, we can have this later. Now, I need to ask, pup. Why did you go?" The simple question dampened the mood of the room instantly and Harri faced her- _last!_ , her mind reminded viciously- uncle grimly but spoke nevertheless.

"I left... because I was afraid. I was afraid of what you all may think of me. It was cowardly, I know. But, as I have said in my letter, I have left to tie up some loose knots. I cannot tell you still- I believe that there are still some... persons... I haven't dealt with- but I can tell you that my search is coming to a close"

 _ **Fallen for the fear**_

 _ **And done some disappearing,**_

"Then, you will go" It wasn't a question and it broke Harri's heart a bit more as she watched the light dim from Adriana's eyes. But she can't let them hope. Not yet.

"Yes, unfortunately. _But_ -" She backtracked when her face turned just a little more sadder "I will come back here whenever I am free"

"Will you leave already?" _Ignore the pain, ignore the heartbreak, you're stronger than this, Harri..._

"No, Ria. Even tomorrow is too early. Mayhap the day after"

"Stop, Harriet. Don't you dare go" It was said quietly, but everyone silenced as Draco spoke for the very first time after Harri's revelation.

"Excuse me?" The room grew tense as Harri became more guarded as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have come this far, revealed yourself to us. And yet, you're still going away. I don't think you're leaving to 'tie up some loose knots'. I think you're running. But, for the life of it, what I can't figure out is this: Are you running towards something you want? Or are you running from something you're afraid to want? You don't even care what we may feel because, what, you're afraid? You're not the Rigel we know, not when you are hiding like a coward-"

 _ **Bow down to the mighty**_

 _ **Don't run, just stop holding your tongue**_

"Shut UP! How DARE YOU assume that I ever wanted any of this to happen? Did you really think that I want to be separated from the only family I have known? How could you even think of me as such! I thought you knew me better because while I am not Rigel, _he is_ _ **me**_. Now I see that you don't. So don't you ever blame me, _Malfoy_ , because you don't know me then, and you will never know me now" The last was hissed as Draco's expression morphed into that of guilt.

"Harri-"

"Lady Malfoy, do you, by any chance, have an extra room? It is late and I cannot seem to summon the strength to Floo"

"Oh, of course, Harri. The others may also stay; we have more than enough rooms. Please, do make yourselves at home"

 _ **I just wanna see you**_

 _ **I just wanna see you**_

 _ **I just wanna see you**_

 _ **See you be brave**_

* * *

 _ **Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**_

 _I cannot believe the_ nerve _of that guy_ , Harri mused angrily as she paced the room Lady Malfoy has given her. She could hear the rest whom accepted Narcissa's invitation in the rooms next to her. She sat on the silk covers of the bed, going over what happened in the past half hour. She didn't mean to explode on him, sure, but he had no right to judge her either. Because, with his words, he had reopened a wound so deep it took a while for her to fix. Or so she thought.

Her musings were interrupted by a quiet but intent knocking. Opening the door, she came face to face with one of her former bestfriends.

"Pansy! Pleasure meeting you this late. Do you need anything?"

"Can we speak? Privately" Her tone was amiable, but there was something in her eyes that dared her to disagree. Schooling her expression- for she knew that what is to come can hardly be called friendly- she let her enter and closed the door after.

She sat on the bed while Pansy only stood, watching her, expression unreadable. Then, she spoke.

"Who are you? The Rigel I know would never say such words to his friends" She sighed, knowing that if Pansy wanted something, she gets it.

"As I have told our dear Draco earlier, while I am not Rigel, he is me. So I'd appreciate-"

"That's the thing. You claim that Rigel is part of you, so why can't we see that part? You are Rigel, you say, but are you really? Rigel, no matter how small a part of you he is, would have never said or done what you did"

"Pan, people can be the persons they are presently for only so long. One way or another people will change. And sometimes, for the better even" But she only shook her head, a pained smile on her lips.

 _ **Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**_

"Do you really believe that? Do you remember, when you first told us as Rigel that you are engaged to Harri Potter? You said then that she will never come between us. It hurts just how much you became the person you said you'd never be"

"Pansy..."

"Think about it, Rigel. Because I know, no matter how much you said you changed, you are still the boy I saw then. The boy I'd follow anywhere... simply because he's my friend. Because even when you say that Rigel is only a part of you, I'd like to believe that what friendship we had then still holds true. That what you felt for him is true. You have an entire night, Rye, before Draco let's go"

"But, you two are engaged"

"Engaged? We never saw each other as more than siblings. I am engaged to Aldon, not him" With that she left, leaving Harri feeling as if she was both relieved and scared. Scared of what she might've lost.

She stood and went infront of the life-sized mirror. Black hair, green flecked blue eyes, pale skin.

 _Funny that I still wear a mask even in my own skin. Years ago, I thought that the only consequence our artifice would bring is that we might go to prison. I had never thought that we also had to lose who we once were; to hide under a mask and, when the comes to take it off, we would be so far from the person our family and friends thought us to be._

She used to reason to herself then, when the days became more unbearable and the nights lonelier, that she is wearing a mask not to hide who she really is, but to create who she is now. Who knew that she is wearing a mask even to herself? There is a face, under all those masks; she's just not sure if it's still her.

 _Jokes on me, huh?_

Trying to be the person everyone thought she was, she forgot that sometimes some people just want to see who she really is. But could she really be the person she once was, when even she does not know which is true and what is not?

 _ **Show me how big your brave is**_

* * *

 _ **Say what you wanna say**_

 _ **And let the words fall out**_

 _ **Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

 _ **With what you want to say**_

 _ **And let the words fall out**_

 _ **Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

It was at the very first rays of sunlight that Harri decided to leave. She had not had any sleep, and she never will as long as she is reminded of everything she has lost.

Walking as quietly as she could manage, she headed towards where the Floo are. However, as she walked through the Lounge they sat in just the night before, a voice called out. Someone she really did not want to see any time soon.

"I knew you'd come, Harri"

"Draco. I truly hope I did not wake you up. I am just walking to the Floo; I need to sort things in Italy" But he didn't reply. Instead, he stood and walked towards her, the book he has been reading long forgotten on the armchair. However, she could not find the strength in her to move, blue green eyes watching his movements warily. Her mind told her to run, run as far as she could and just apparate. But something in her heart rooted her, until he is no more than an arm's length.

"What I told last night, that I wanted to know more about you? It's true. I want to know you. I need to. Because every long lost dream led me to you. The others who held my heart but left me afterwards? They were just like the northern star pointing, _guiding_ , me to where you are. You said in the note you left me that no one could ever forgive you, and that I should accept that what we are now is all we'll ever be. But you are wrong. We did not have limits. We could've taken the whole sky itself. Only you invented those limits because you were afraid to even _try_ "

"I-"

"You shouldn't have feared anything. We would've stood by you to the end; I would've stood by you until you asked me not to. But you overestimated my anger and underestimated our love for you"

"Dray..."

"Do you know what hurts me more than losing you? It's knowing you're not even fighting to keep me- that my love can never be what I told you it is. That your fear is stronger than your love for me. Nevertheless, I still love you. I love you- even if you're the most dense, oblivious, selfless, secretive person to ever live. I would never regret that. I'm just sorry it took me so long. I know that I am nearly a decade late but...

"... _Harriet Lily Potter, will you marry me?_ "

 _ **And since your history of silence**_

 _ **Won't do you any good,**_

 _ **Did you think it would?**_

 _ **Let your words be anything but empty**_

 _ **Why don't you tell them the truth?**_

 **o~0~o**

 _{{PART IX. A Thousand Years Part 2- Christina Perri}}_

 _December 24, 2008; Gloucester Cathedral, England, 11:25 p.m._

 _Mr & Mrs. James Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy request the honor of your company at the marriage of their children_

 _Harriet Lily Potter_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Wednesday, the twenty-fourth of December_

 _two thousand and eight_

 _at 11:30 in midnight_

 _12 College Green, Gloucester GL1 2LX, United Kingdom_

 _Reception to follow_

 _ **The day we met,**_

 _ **Frozen I held my breath**_

"Harri. Harri? You need to breathe… Can you do that for me?" Pansy asked.

Only five minutes remained before the wedding began. Harri can already feel her nerves rising.

"Yes" She said "Yes, I can breathe, I think I'm already set to go out there"

They all smiled and headed out. Only Pansy, her bridesmaid, Adriana, her mother, and Narcissa stayed. Pansy and Narcissa were dressed in green, while Lily and Adriana donned gold. They were all smiling at her brightly, and she couldn't help but return it just as equally.

"You are so beautiful, my daughter. You have always been, but this night simply brings out that beauty even more"

"Thank you, mom"

She was dressed in a gold accented green gown, her hair in a loose twist held together by two braids that left a few tendrils of hair framing her face; she only wore lipstick and a faint gold eye shadow. She once again wore her tiara. Two rings were inserted to her ruby- the one her sister gave her- necklace; one of which reminds her of her second Home, Slytherin, and the other that is the only thing resembling comfort when she felt alone, a ring representing the Silver Snakes.

"Let us go" Her father was at the door, in white and blue, smiling at her with a roguish grin.

"Yes" She took his outstretched hand "Let us"

 _ **Right from the start**_

 _ **I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...**_

The last rays of light have long since gone and all that lights the holy grounds were the stars and the ancient but elegant chandeliers, illuminating the hall decked in green and gold with accents of silver and red- colors none could have expected to see together, much less the family. It was a Muggle Church, but in it was one of the largest magical crowd. Dressed in semi-formal and formal attires, the crowd was in a restless chatter. But it was getting a bit too late and some of the guests were getting a bit antsy. They were beginning to think that something has gone wrong or otherwise. But, despite the worried air seeping from some of their guests, Draco stood sure, his father a little to his back and the ring bearer, Archie, to his left.

Finally, the priest came out and asked for everyone to stand. The flower girl lined the path with white rose petals as the music started. It was a long process, but it soon came to a stop as one of the most beautiful girl Draco swears he's ever seen. Up ahead was her. His future wife, the love of his life, his everything. He stood taller, his shoulders back and his eyes set on her. He did not know who saw him; neither did he care, as he finally let his tears flow.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony"

 _ **... beats fast**_

 _ **Colors and promises**_

 _ **How to be brave?**_

 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

 _ **But watching you stand alone**_

 _ **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

 _ **One step closer**_

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harriet Potter as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I, Draco Lucius, take you, Harriet Lily, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

 _ **I have died everyday waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

 _ **For a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"Do you, Harriet Lily Potter, take Draco Malfoy as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I, Harriet Lily, take you, Draco Lucius, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

"Bring forth the rings"

 _ **Time stands still**_

 _ **Beauty in all she is**_

 _ **I will be brave**_

"I think, sometimes, you have to lose somebody completely before you can figure out what they really mean to you. I have experienced many relationships, but nothing really came close to completely crushing my heart when it ended as this- though we were never together to begin with. They say to never let the sadness of your past and the fear of the future ruin the happiness of your present. That nothing is eternal and even the sun will one day disappear. They say that there are no such things as forever in love- that we will only break up one day. I do not believe in those... Because, if we can't last forever, then we'll just last a lifetime. Our lifetime. I love you, Harriet soon-to-be Malfoy and, even if I can't promise to be the best man you want, I promise to try to be the husband you need. Forever, for always, no matter what Harri"

 _ **I will not let anything take away**_

 _ **What's standing in front of me**_

 _ **Every breath**_

 _ **Every hour has come to this**_

"Sometimes, when my limbs ache, I can't tell if it's because I'm just tired or genuinely hurting and yearning for something. 10 years ago, I left the only family I had. It was pure idiocy and my only defence is that I am afraid of what my family, my _life_ will think of me if I do not leave. Then I thought of my friends. What will they say? Are they even still my friends? Then I thought about Draco and my resolve very nearly fell. I lost some very important people in my life and I'm leaving those that remain. I didn't think I could do it. But I didn't give in. Because that's what you do when you have found something- _someone_ \- more important than your fears. You go out there and ignore the odds; you focus on only one thing. And, I'd like to believe, that that was when I finally grew up, became the person I am today.

"I felt the burn then, from every inch of my heart- and I'll continue to do so for such time. But if it was to protect my family and friends- to help them live and not feel the grief I feel when they look into my eyes and be reminded of every life lost, just like how I feel when I look into a mirror- then I will bear it. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have fallen for a broken girl. And it may take years for those pieces to glue itself back together, if not never. And yet, you still gave your heart to me. I am not whole, not since for a very long time- but know that I will love you from this day with all I can, until you no longer need me. Forever, for always, no matter what, Draco"

"You may now kiss the bride"

 _They first promised on this same time nearly 13 years ago. And now, they renew it..._

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died everyday waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

 _ **For a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more...**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more...**_

* * *

 ** _TIMELINE(Important Events)_**

 ** _Year 3 - Aldon finds out(end of the year)_**

 ** _Year 4 - Triwizard Tournament_**

 ** _\- Aldon and Harri/Rigel become an 'item' (a.k.a. what happens when Aldon results to blackmail)_**

 ** _\- Yule Ball_**

 ** _Year 5 - Potter and Black families (along with Remus Lupin) finds out about Archie and Harri's deception_**

 ** _\- The rest of Hogwarts finds out about Archie and Rigel's deception but Dumbledore keeps it secret 'cause, really, who's to gainsay the Leader of Light? (A month before the end of Fifth Year)_**

 ** _\- Sirius falls into the Veil when he protests against dear ol' Bella about the entire deception ('cause I really don't believe that there is only one Veil/ End of Fifth Year)_**

 ** _\- SOW Party gearing up to re-pass the Marriage Law and nearly succeeds before common enemy comes into the light (I believe that your enemy's enemy is your friend- or ally, at the very least)_**

 ** _\- construct-Lord Voldemort becomes the next Politician a.k.a. Dark Lord with nearly all of his canon Death Eaters as followers (yes, the Lestranges- except dearie Caelum- which is the reason for Sirius dying 'accidentally')_**

 ** _Year 6 - Dark and Light Parties form a tentative alliance_**

 ** _\- Rigel re-enters Hogwarts as Harriet Potter but is shunned by nearly all of her friends (except those in Gryffindor, Blaise and Hannah) and Snape_**

 ** _\- Harri encouraged to train without her limiter with (three guesses!) Severus Snape_**

 ** _\- Harri discovers what the relationship really is between Snape and her mother_**

 ** _Year 7 - Harri reforms shaky relationships with family and friends_**

 ** _\- The Final Battle (Politically and Magically/ Near the end of Seventh Year)_**

 ** _\- Snape in a magical coma for nearly 2 and a half months taking a curse construct-LV originally meant for Harri_**

 ** _\- Harri being her usual idiotic self and left the Wizarding World into the Muggle World_**

 ** _1998 - The Uprising_**

 ** _Background Songs (listen to this songs while reading the specific parts for more feels)_**

 ** _Can I Have This Dance(Part IX/The song in the unseen Harri and Draco's Reception but can still be listened to for the Wedding)_**

 ** _Human(Part I/Harri remembering her times at Hogwarts)_**

 ** _Just A Dream(Part IV/Draco remembring Rigel)_**

 ** _All About Us(Part IV/The song in Draco's memory)_**

 ** _Keep Holding On(Part VII/Pansy's speech about Rigel/Harri)_**

 ** _I Never Told You(Part VII/Draco's speech about Rigel/Harri)_**

 ** _Fly(Part III/A Background Song for all the things that Harri has done for the world- even if she's someone else)_**

 ** _Girl on Fire(Part VII/Speeches of Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Cho, Caelum, Severus)_**

 ** _All I Want For Christmas(Part V and VII/Again, another song I saw differently. It speaks a lot for Lily's unspoken wishes)_**

 ** _When I Was Your Man(Part II and VII/I saw this song differently. I saw the potential of this song to be James' thoughts about his lost daughter. Of how he felt like he should've done something)_**

 ** _Umbrella(Part VI/Pansy reminiscing about Rigel)_**

 ** _Someone Like You(Part III/When Harri realized that Draco and Pansy are engaged)_**

 ** _Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang(Part VIII/Jade/Harri's thoughts before she revealed her identity)_**

 ** _See You Again(Part VII/Speeches of Aldon, Remus, Leo)_**

 ** _Losing Your Memory(Part VII/Archie's speech about Harri/Rigel)_**

 ** _I'm Coming Home(Part VIII/Entire Part. Most specifically before the revelation)_**

 ** _Say Something(Part VII/Adriana's speech about Rigel/Harri)_**

 ** _Let Her Go(Part IV/Just another background song)_**


	2. AN

**As I have noted, some may have dome... difficulties... with reading my story. I'm sorry for that, and I hope you still continue to read it.**

 **For an easier understanding, this are the list of POV's in my one-shot.**

 **PART I - Harriet Potter**

 **PART II - First part was James Potter's POV and the second was a General POV**

 **PART III - Jade Parker**

 **PART IV - Draco Malfoy**

 **PART V - Lily Potter**

 **PART VI - Pansy Parkinson**

 **PART VII - First part was Archie. The order for the people saying their messages were Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Cho, Caelum Lestrange, Severus, Aldon Rosier, Remus, Arcturus Black, Pansy, Adriana Potter, Lily Potter, James Potter then Draco. (I am not saying that the others don't miss her so much as to speak of her, they just said their messages earlier/in the previous Parties)**

 **PART VIII - Harriet Potter**

 **PART IX - Half-Harriet, Half-Draco's POV**

 **As always, I am forever thankful for your views, favorites, follows or anything your mouse clicks.**

 _xHope_

 _ **P.S. Harriet is Jade**_

 _ **P.S.S If you have any further questions, just PM/Review**_


End file.
